


Stolen Moment

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Purgatory, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: Benny and Dean share a quiet moment in the midst of Purgatory.





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> A quick little ficlet I wrote for angelus2hot fandom_stocking, and the first time I've ever done Benny/Dean.

Looking around the tiny clearing in the trees they had found, Benny knew the safety it offered was an illusion. While it would help with the monsters to whom eyesight was their most important sense, it wouldn’t help with those to whom smell was their primary way of finding prey. Still, it was safer than most of the places they holed up to get some rest.

Dean lay flat on the ground, but Benny knew he wasn't asleep. Even though it was Benny's watch, he knew Dean rarely let his guard down enough to get any true rest. No one really slept in Purgatory. A lesson Dean had seemed to understand right from the start.

The distance between them actually wasn’t that much. The better to be able to watch each other's backs. They didn’t have too many periods of rest which weren’t interrupted by a monster attack or two. Benny could reach out and touch Dean, if he wanted to. Feel the hair he knew would be silky soft, run a hand down the flannel covered arm. Or, better put - if he’d let himself. 

Which he wasn’t going to do. They needed each other too much for him to start something like that with Dean, especially with no sign it would be welcome. He didn’t want to drive Dean away. Yes, he needed Dean to get back, but there were other reasons, too. He and Dean trusted each other, were even friends, and that was something Benny hadn’t had in so long. 

Focusing on his surroundings, Benny used all his senses to make sure no monsters were getting close to their hideout for the night. It had been quiet so far, and he didn’t sense any danger nearby. He wouldn’t lower his guard too much, but he had an itch under his skin to know more about Dean outside of this place. It had been easy to see the man was a peerless hunter, loyal to a fault, stubborn, and tenacious. In the months since they’d teamed up, he’d learned about what brought Dean here, the angel, and the brother. He wanted more.

“Dean?” He paused, waited to see if Dean would admit he was awake. Those beautiful green eyes opening was all the signal he needed to continue. “What do you miss most about being out there? Besides people, I mean.”

At first, the only response he received was Dean’s head shifting on the ground to look at him more fully. Then, the broad shoulders shrugged. “Burgers and cherry pie, I guess.”

Benny smiled to himself. Not just food or eating, but very specific food. “Why those two?”

Again the shrug, but this time Dean moved a hand to his stomach, as if he should be hungry. Of course, Benny knew that wasn’t it, wasn’t how this place worked. “The burst of flavors and textures when you take a bite. If it’s the kind that’s just right. With a burger you get a soft roll, crunchy bacon, sharp mustard, then the burger - big juicy with so much flavor all on its own. With pie you get the flaky crust, then the tangy sweetness of the fruit…”

The pleasure in Dean’s voice had Benny biting back a groan. Sure, he was just describing eating, but in Dean’s voice, it sounded like the most hedonistic of acts.

“...of course, maybe I should have started with kissing.” His voice had dropped to a huskier whisper, and he wasn’t blinking while he looked at Benny. Benny knew that, because he wasn’t blinking, either.

“Kissing?” Benny had said it softly, actually faintly, but Dean appeared to hear him anyway. Or, maybe he just saw the word on Benny’s lips.

“Yeah, kissing. I love kissing - feeling a body pressed against mine, convincing their mouth to open under mine, exploring, tasting, hearing the hitch of breath as I tease with my tongue and teeth.”

Benny couldn’t suppress the groan, this time, although he did manage to keep it quiet. Still, Dean heard him, again. “Benny?” Dean was killing him, and Benny had the feeling the sexy little shit knew it. Still, he recognized an invitation when he heard one. He was almost positive it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part. If Dean wanted something more with him, too, Benny figured it would be worth the chance to take him up on it.

Not even now did Benny forget where he was, though, or the habits of survival he’d had to hone over his long existence. He scanned the trees around them, and listened intently. When he was satisfied, he pushed away from the trunk he’d been leaning against, and slid down to recline beside Dean. “I can’t do much about the burgers and pie, in here, but I could help you with the kissing.”

Watching carefully, Benny didn’t see any signs of Dean drawing away. Reaching out, he put a hand over the one still on Dean’s stomach, and leaned in. “Tell me no, if you don’t want this, Darlin’.”

Dean didn’t say a word, just continued watching Benny with those penetrating eyes of his, and then licked his lips. That was more than enough for Benny. He finished closing the distance, brushing his lips over Dean’s once, twice. When Dean still didn’t pull away, he settled against the plush lips under his own with a small groan.

Using his tongue, he ran it along the seam of Dean’s lips, and when Dean’s mouth opened under his with a small hitch of breath, it was all Benny could do to keep himself from rolling on top and taking everything he really wanted, everything that Dean would let him get away with.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the time, or a safe enough place, for that. So, he kept it slow and gentle. The zing of electricity when he slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, and when Dean actively started kissing him back, made him groan into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hand came up and scratched at his beard, and Benny pressed into it, at the same time that he deepened the kiss.

The hand Benny had over Dean’s tightened, when Dean pressed up from the ground to deepen the kiss even more, flipping his hand over and sliding his fingers in between Benny’s. Both froze when a twig snapped only a few feet away. Quickly, they rolled to their feet and stood with their backs together, weapons out and ready within seconds. 

Surprisingly, the hands that had been clasped over Dean’s stomach were still together, and Benny smiled when Dean gave his hand a quick squeeze before dropping it. Hating Purgatory even more for interrupting their stolen moment, Benny still made himself ready for the fight to come. Benny hoped this had been the first of many more such moments while they were still stuck here, but knowing Purgatory as he did, he figured it was more than likely it would steal them all. Which just meant he had even more incentive to find the portal to get them out of here.


End file.
